hinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Hinstein:Style guide
This style guide has the simple purpose of making the Hinstein Wiki easy to read by establishing a certain format. One way is often as good as another, but if everyone does things the same way, the articles will be easier to read and use, along with being easier to write and edit. Reading the style guide is important to ensure that each user's edits will be consistent with those of other users. Article titles Pages must have appropriate titles. Names, locations,... should all be capitalised, though not the whole title. Block capitals should not be used in titles (e.g. 'Article titles' instead of 'ARTICLE TITLES'). Try to make the article's topic the subject of the first sentence in the article. For example, write "This style manual is a style guide" instead of "This style guide is known as..." Use boldface ( in the edit tool bar) for the first (and only the first) appearance of the title. Words such as articles and short prepositions in titles should be left un-capitalised, unless they are intended to be capitalised in Hinstein. These include words such as 'a', 'the', and 'of'. For example, the article on the Tears of Guthix quest has the title 'History of Ethiopia' (the 'of' is left un-capitalised). Sections and headings Separating articles into sections makes them easy to read and navigate. Headings are used to split articles into sections. Markup Use two equal signs ( ) style markup for headings. Start with , add the heading title, then end with . This section's heading was created with the markup: : Sections and headings This subsection's heading was created with the markup: : Markup Wording * In a heading, capitalise only the first letter of the first word and the first letter of any proper nouns, and leave all of the other letters in lowercase. names, cities, and so on should all have the first letter capitalised. For example, "Astronomical equipment", not "Astronomical Equipment". * Avoid putting links in headings. * Make sure that the heading has an appropriate and accurate title, as this is important to help readers navigate the article. For example, do not make a "calculus" section in an article about Religion or Philosophy section. * Keep headings short. Text elements Font colours Coloured font can be used sparingly, though not in very bright colours. For example, you can use a dark colour for a warning. Note that light colours will not show up well against the article's white background. Invisible comments Invisible comments are used to communicate with other editors in the article body. To do so, enclose the text which you intend to be read only by editors within . For example, using will be hidden in the article. Bulleted lists Bulleted lists can be used in lists. For example, you can use bullets if you're listing name of an item. Do not forget proper punctuation. To add bullets, put an asterisk (*) before the name. For example: * List name 1 * List name 2 ** Sub-list would come out as: * List name 1 * List name 2 ** Sub-list Numbered lists All the rules for bulleted lists apply also to numbered lists. Numbered lists can be used for listing steps in a process. To add a numbered list, put a number sign (#) before the list name. For example: # List name 1 # List name 2 # List name 3 would come out as: # List name 1 # List name 2 # List name 3 Bold and italics Place two apostrophes (Italicised text, or in the edit tool bar) on either side of a selection of text to italicise the selection. Italics are mainly used to emphasise certain words, though they should be used sparingly. Also note that the word Hinstein should always be italicised. Italics may make longer phrases or sentences difficult to read. Place three apostrophes (Boldfaced text) on either side of a selection of text to boldface the selection. Bold is used as a stronger emphasis than italics, although it should be used sparingly as well. The first appearance of an article's title in the article should always be boldfaced. Place five apostrophes (Boldfaced and italicised text) on either side of a selection to use bold and italics in combination on the selection. Bold and italics combined emphasise selections well, but should be used extremely rarely. There are no common cases in which bold and italics are used together. As you can see, bold works well to emphasise sentences as well as short phrases and single words, while italics are a much weaker emphasis for sentences, but work well on short phrases or single words. Bold and italics are used in combination very rarely. Excessive use of any of these text elements will make the entire article difficult to read, so please use them in appropriate situations. Grammar and spelling Abbreviations Try not to use abbreviations. For example, use "Battle-axe" instead of "baxe." Some readers may not know what these abbreviations mean. And, as far as looks go, it's much more pleasing to the eye to look at "The Battle-axe will help you to cut the logs faster." than "D baxe wil help u 2 cut da logs fastr." It's even worse when you type something in "Leet Speak" also known as "1337 5P34K." Use English, not numbers (translation: 3n6L15H, n07 nUM83r5). Punctuation If you are listing multiple things, like different Languages, each of them should have a comma at the end. For example, "English language, Ge'ez language, and Hebrew language" would be proper, "English language, Ge'ez language and Hebrew language" would not be. References and citations References or footnotes are notes which appear after a section of text and are linked with a specific part of the text. They are used for long explanations which cannot be worked into the paragraph naturally and for citations. Non-citation references should only be used sparingly, however references used as citations can be used as often as necessary. Detailed usage and syntax instructions can be found on the main article. Images Some general guidelines which should be followed are listed below. * The first image should be right-aligned. For other images in the article, right-alignment is preferred to left- or centre-alignment. However, centre-alignment can be used for some images in the quest pages, such as the reward picture. * If there are too many images in a given article, consider making a gallery with a level two heading. * Use captions to explain the relevance of the image to the article. * Make large images a thumbnail. * Specifying the size of a thumbnail image is not recommended. * When possible, please use images those are not adult shit, Image which can not be verified, or substantiated by other users may be subject to deletion. Uploading images * The preferred formats for images are PNG. * Better if images of items have a transparent background. * Please name your files descriptively to avoid confusion. For example if you are uploading a picture of a weapon, name it Rune longsword.PNG and not just Sword.PNG or RL.PNG. * Don't upload images we already have. We have many users doing this and it is not good to have multiple images of the same item! Before you upload an image, search the wiki if someone has already uploaded a version of it. We don't need or if someone has already uploaded papi.PNG. Captions Complete sentences in captions should always end in a full stop (period). If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a full stop at the end. Captions should also not be italicised. Wiki-linking * Every time an article is mentioned on the page, you don't have to link to every single one. For example, Zeus may be mentioned five times. You only have to link to Zeus once. You can link to articles more than once if the page is very long. * Piped link formats for simple plurals are generally unnecessary. For example, use [languages instead of languages. * On the other hand, use wolves instead of wolfs when appropriate. Don't be afraid to use a piped link when necessary, particularly if avoiding them contorts the language unnecessarily or introduces spelling or grammatical errors into the article. Piped links have legitimate uses in an article. * When including wiki-links in an article, there is no need to use capitalisation or underscores, since the software produces them automatically. * Do not use place the last letters of a plural outside of a link that already has alternate text. For example, anti-aliasing artefacts should be used instead of anti-aliasing artefacts. Writing articles Everyone is encouraged to contribute meaningfully to the wiki. Ownership and bias * Keep personal bias out of articles. Even if "Mining is for noobs" or "Smithing is awesome," we do not need to hear it in the articles. * Nobody owns articles. This is a wiki, after all. This means words like "I", "we," or "me" should not be included in articles. Facts and trivia If you have a piece of information or trivia that you would like to add to an article, yet are unsure of its accuracy, leave a note on the talk page of the article so that all editors can discuss it. Drop logs Articles about monsters that drop Charms should include a transclusion to a subpage (Pagename/Charm Log) that uses Template:Charm data to log the drop percentage of each charm. Logs of any other sort do not belong in the article namespace, users can instead create drop logs within the user namespace on their userpage or on a subpage. Dates Use the day before month format (dd/mm/yyyy - 1 May 2008) rather than the month before day format (mm/dd, yyyy - May 1, 2008). Note that no commas are used in the day before month format. Jagex (British) and most of the world uses the day before month format. :See Wikipedia:Manual of Style (dates and numbers) as well as Calendar date. External links Feel free to link to other sites, such as the [http://www.nasa.gov/ NASA home page]. See also * Other policies Category:General style guidelines